The best way to die
by Verozexistente
Summary: One-shot in AU: Vampire Hunter Bella meets Edward in a rainy Seattle after years and years... "I can't bring myself to regret this decision, it actually brought him to me. It's a very nice way to die."


**The story is AU; Set somewhere between _New Moon_ and _Eclipse. _When Edward left Bella, she sought Jacob. But when he turned to his friends, Sam and his wolfpack she got in contact with a young woman named Freja. Freja isn't any ordinary unknowing human, she is a part of a secret society who hunts vampires, the angles of death... Enjoy your reading. **

The flames from the fire ate the last remains of the marble vampire. He had been a newborn vampire with too much confidence added with a bit stupidity. That had caused his downfall. Gray smoke disappeared into the black night. She packed her things into a shabby handbag, a cigarette lighter, an oak stake and her cellphone. In her pocket was _Jane_, her small pistol she always carried. Silently she cursed herself for being so stupid that she hadn't brought any first aid kit. Instead she put a scarf on the wound. How on earth was she going to explain her wounds to a doctor? If she ever got as far as to a hospital without fainting.

The rain poured down, like it always did in Seattle. That fact hadn't changed. The young woman was soaked. But she continued to walk in the dark alleys. She was determined to reach her destination before it was too late. She had lost too much blood already.

The only lights came from every second street lamp, the rest of the night was pitch black. The young woman winced and put a hand over her stomach, it hurt like hell. Soon were the fingers covered in blood. She breathed hazily. The last undead bloodsucker had been smarter than the rest of them, they were usually very dumb, the newborns. She had found herself trapped by the angel of death and for the first time actually feared for her life. If she hadn't drove the oak stake through it's dead heart, she wouldn't have got away so easily.

Her cheap cellphone buzzed in her handbag. Her bloody fingers shook as they picked it up and hit the answer button. It was Charlie, her worried father, calling.

She suppressed a sniffle and answered. "Hello."

"Bella, why haven't you answered my calls? I've been trying to reach you for the last hours!"

"I'm sorry, Charlie. It's just been a lot of shopping with Jessica." She lied.

"You should be home by now." Her father's voice gave away all the frustration.

"We decided to stay and eat."

"It's 11:58 pm, no restaurants nor shops are open now. You've just been to Portland, it's not far from Forks. Bella, do you hide something from me?" He asked. Charlie, the small town cop wasn't stupid.

_Yes, I am._ "No of course not!" Bella assured him. "I thought you would be in bed when I returned and I didn't want to wake you up, that's why I decided to stay at Jess' place." Her lying skills had definitely improved.

"Are you at her place right now?"

"Yes and I have to go now or else I will wake the whole house." She hissed, mostly from the pain.

He wasn't fully convinced but eventually gave up when Bella refused to give more details. "Alright Bella. Goodnight."

"Bye."

She hung up. Bella hated to lie to the ones she loved. But the people she loved usually turned out to abandon her. In this case was she going to abandon someone. Bella was dying from the wound. Strange enough she didn't actually mind it, it felt relieving actually. Images of Edward and Jacob ran through her mind. For a moment, she was filled with hate. It shook her from the top of her head to her toes. Anger flowed through her system. Why had they all left her? Wasn't she worth more than that? Bella felt used. Her left fist was slammed together. Her nails dug into the flesh of the inside part of the hand.

Bella missed them. She couldn't deny that. She missed Jacob, her sun. Her brother and best friend. The only person she could be herself with. Edward was her moon, cool and the only creature to steal her heart. And crush it!

The dark and wet bangs fell into her face. She quickly brushed it away. Her hollow brown eyes were sprinkled with red and she had dark circles under them. All Bella wanted to do was to sleep.

Carefully she checked her wound. The bleeding appeared to stop, it hadn't been so bad after all.

"Bella." The voice was soft as velvet and smooth as honey. Her name had been spoken in a whisper. She could have sworn that her name echoed between the buildings.

Bella turned around and stared into the darkness. Her sudden movement caused the bleeding to start again. With one hand she held the bloody scarf over the wound, the other hand gripped the stake.

"Hello?" She screamed. "Is anyone there?" Was this some sort of game? She could swear on her own dead body that the voice belonged to Edward. Memories of their past floated up the surface of her mind. It was painful to relive them. They were so light and happy, now her life was a constant rainy darkness.

Bella spun around and tried to appear more cocky than she actually was. "Don't you dare to show yourself, you weak son of a...?" All air in her lungs disappeared and she couldn't draw a breath.

There he was standing in front of her. In his all glorifying beauty. Not a single syllable escaped Edward's perfect sculpted lips. The rain had soaked his whole figure although he didn't mind, because he wasn't mortal, he couldn't freeze.

"You..." She stuttered. A familiar feeling spread through her veins to all the cells in her body. "After all this time, you decide to show up now?" Bella asked.

His face was just as expressionless as before. He had changed. Edward didn't try to mimic a human anymore. This was him, truly him. The marble sculpture. Bella suddenly realized that she had never known him, the real Edward. With a frown on her face she came to the conclusion that she had fallen in love with a liar hidden beneath a beautiful shell.

"You don't know the whole story." He explained. "Bella, you haven't seen the whole picture."

"Yes I have." Bella shot back with anger. "I know what you are and what you and _your kind_ are doing." She put emphasis on _your kind_ and sneered to prove that she didn't care about bloodsuckers. "You kill innocent humans!"

He looked down, a bit shamed? Edward's long eyelashes hid his eye's true color. "It's not like that."

"Yes it is! Your eyes are red." Bella screamed back. Tears welled up in her own brown eyes from exhaustion and growing panic. "Don't come here and try to make me change my mind on what's right and what's wrong."

"Bella." He pleaded. "I want you to understand that to leave you was the worst thing I have ever done in my long life."

"Shut up!" Bella screamed at him. "Shut up and leave!" He whole body shook and the wound in her stomach ached. She was bleeding out. "I hate you, you ruined my life." He hand moved to _Jane_, her pistol.

Her sudden outburst didn't seem to mind him, instead he said:"You are bleeding, Bella."

A crazy laugh escaped her. "I bet you like that, huh? What do you want, suck my blood like the parasite you are?"

"No, Bella, I just want to take a look at the wound and see what I can do for you." He moved closer in human speed.

"Don't come close!" She threatened and pointed her pistol towards him.

He snorted. A pistol wasn't going to hurt him.

The panic grew in her body as he got closer, ignoring her. Instead she pointed the pistol to the side of her head. "I'm going to die anyway, why not by myself?" Sarcasm evident in her voice.

"You are not going to do it." He challenged her.

"Don't you believe me? Am I just a human high school girl to you? Not brave enough, huh?" Bella smiled and pulled the trigger. _I can't bring myself to regret this decision, it actually brought him to me. It's a very nice way to die, with the one I thought I loved. If I imagine that I'm loved, pretending that he never left me, this is the best way to die, in the arms of the love of my last life._

The last thing she remembered was Edward's face twisted in an animal alike rage. His red eyes and sharp teeth sparkled in the small light.

**:_::_::_:**

"Did she want to turn?"

"No, she hates our kind."

"Why did you do it, Edward?"

"Because I'm selfish and a monster. I should have let her rest in peace but I couldn't."

"You destroyed her life, Edward."

"I know Rosalie, you don't have to throw it into my face!"

**This is actually my first one-shot. :) But it can also make it as a beginning of a suspense story... who knows ;P Drop a review if you like!**


End file.
